DARK ANGELS
by x.Consumed.by.love.x
Summary: Rosalie runs a house for female slaves where she beats and rapes young girls. She's in search of a new slave. Bella. BUt what if things are different,. what if Bella doesn't care what Rose does to her,,, will that change things ... ?
1. Chapter 1

**B.P.O.V**

I know enough of pain to say that I don't care anymore. About anything. About my family, about the fact that I have no friends, or about my own life. I could die and I wouldn't care, I'm not afraid, actually I welcome it. It would be Easier.

I hate my school, it's full of rich ass snobby people who think they're all that. Don't get me wrong not all the people are that bad. Some have tried talking to me, some have even tried to be my friend. I'm not interested though, so I usually just pretend i'm mute. I don't think one person in that school has ever heard me speak.

The only ones that have ever heard me, are my Mother, father, and little sister. The last time they heard me talk was three years ago. It's too painful. I've tried talking once, when I was alone in my bedroom. The second I opened my mouth it was like pulling a plug out of a bathtub, I kept talking about him, and the next thing I know i'm screaming at the top of my lungs.

I've been scared to talk ever since.

My family has tried to help me, they've tried talking to me. They even sent me to a shrink once, I didn't talk. Since there were no marks on my arms to indicate Self harm, they couldn't send me away.

I wouldn't of cared if they did. They could do whatever they want with me. I could hardly give a shit.

Things were so much better before he came around. But i wont think about that. Ever.

That girl, the one I used to be, is dead.

**R.P.O.V **

Everyone here at DARK ANGELS is the same. "Please Mistress, let me go, I have a family" they say. "You can't do this" they shout, "How can you sleep at night?" they ask. My reply: "Well depending on how good in bed you are, I sleep great" then i smirk and walk off.

Who cares if they have a family , I do too, but you don't see me crying. Big babies.

Though I must admit it excites me when they cry and scream. Total turn on.

Some of the women in here belong to other DARK ANGELS but sometimes I break the rules and have some fun. Who's going to stop me? I'm the head mistress, I built this place.

Not to worry though, I am in search of my own play toy very soon.

My own little slut. I'm so fucking excited.

My own little slave to fuck and beat when ever I want.

My male workers are supposed to bring her in tomorrow.

She's going to be sexy as hell. Or at least she better be or I don't want her.

I think my whole family hates me. They dont like the person i've become. The only one that actually comes around anymore is Alice. EVen she gets sad and gloomy whenever she comes around though. SHe hates what I do to the women here. but she wont give up on me because she loves me... I think thats why she's the only one i've ever loved.

I don't care about the rest of my family, other then ALice I don't care about anyone else.

**A.P.O.V**

Sometimes Rosalie sickens me. The rest of my family have given up on her. I don't blame them , sometimes I feel like giving up on her myself. But it's not in my nature. I'm the only one that associates with her now.

I hate the way she treats the women there, she treats them like shit, like objects, she doesn't care about any of them.

SHe doesn't care about anyone. Sometimes I don't even think she cares about me, that the only reason she's even civil with me is because I'm the only one that will talk to her. Me And Jasper were talking about this last night.

He said that of course everyone still loves her but that she's a lost cause... that she's too far gone. That theres no helping her, He said I should give up on her. But I told him I can't.

He wasn't mad, he never is.

I sometimes wonder how she got like this. SHe use to be so kind, But now she's a total Bitch.

I'm a little anxious and worried. I'm going to see Rose tomorrow. I hope the women she has caged in there are ok. last time I was there she started to put a beat down on this young black hair girl, Almost killed her. When she knocked her out, She laughed her ass off , like it was an everyday thing for her.

Maybe it is.

All I know is this act has got to stop, she's hurting people, soon enough she's going to end up hurting herself.


	2. Chapter 2

R.P.O.V

Of all the things in the world, i resent waiting the most, it's terrible... all i want is to ... well fuck. But i want to wait untill my girl comes. The men are supposed to be bringing her in, but at this rate I wouldn't be surprised if they bust in this moment with a stupid accent saying "uh boss? we lost her". I hope for their sakes that doesn't happen.

Alice is sitting here with me eating chocolate covered strawberries. She's blabbering on about her husband and my brother in law Jasper. I just keeping sighing impatiently and after a little bit Alice decides to bite.

"what are you sighing about Rose?" she says rolling her eyes as she picks up another strawberry. I look at her and then back to the door debating on wether or not I should tell her about the girl. "My men are supposed to be bringing me a girl" I say tapping my index finger against my legs. Alice gasps. "A new one... for who?" she whispers. "Me" I say looking at her.

"I thought you just got off on ... fucking the other people's girls?" she said looking down at her strawberry. "I did, But now I want one of my own."

She then glared at me. "Women are not property!" she mutters standing up from her bed and heading towars my door. "Where are you going Alice?" I get up after her before she turns and screams at me. "I'm not going to stay here and watch you ruin some other girl's life!"

She opens the door but before she gets to leave she almost runs into my men and this beautiful brunette with chocolate brown eyes.

"What the?" she mutters backing up untill she bumps into the front of my very large bed.

"Mistress, We got her. She's a beauty aint she?"

I look at the girl. She might be seventeen or eighteen... that's cool I like them young. She has long wavy Brown hair, Her face is very pale and she has chocolate brown eyes. Her body though... she's got curves to kill.

"Yes she is." "What's your name girl?" I ask stepping towards her. She just looks at the floor and ignores me. "The mistress asked you a question. one you'll think on answering next time" he then slaps her across the face hard. I see Alice wince. I step towards the men and my girl. "Boys there's no need for that, the girl is just shy." I say looking into the eyes of my girl. It was like I was staring at a mirror. She was emotionless.

This. This is going to be a challenge.

Not what I was expecting but It will do.

"You may leave now. Take the girl with you, get her a room, and make sure she is... comfortable." I then turn my back on them as they leave my room.

B.P.O.V

I was just walking home from another broing day of school when these men came and grabbed me stuffing me in their van. They were strong... I almost wanted to scream when the grabbed me but I was afraid of opening my mouth. They looked scary. Im scared.

They shoved some Needle into my arm as soon as I was in the van and the next thing I know I'm waking up outside A beautifull Dark castle. I'm walking into a castle directed by these men before I see the most Gorgeous Blonde goddest I ever seen.

Well this is going to be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**First off i'd off, i would just like to apolagize for not writing in a while. for a long time my only way to get on this site was at school , and school got so busy that i couldnt even go on when i was there... but now i have my own lap top so i should be writing more , **

"is that her?" Alice was looking confused. "What?" i asked taking a seat next to her."is that her, the girl?" Alice asked the second time picking at a thread on my favortite comforter. "yeah, that's her" i whispered. I was pondering in my head how I was going to break her. It was going to be a challenge. She looked like one of those girls who didn't take orders from anyone.

"She seems different" Alice muttered out loud. I turned to her. "Different?" she looked towards the door where the girl had just left. "She seems to be different from all of the other girls you bring in here" I nodded in aggreement. "and you're sure you're going to be able to control her?" Alice asks. my head snaps up. "of course i can control any one who comes in here!" I growled.

She sighs. "I'm not going to tell you how to control your girls; but maybe you need to edge into this slowly. It seems the girl has some severe emotional problems"

"yes I noticed that. I was actually going to talk to her, do you want to come with me?"

"you're not going to hurt her are you?" Alice asked flinching at the thought of watching me beat another girl.

"no it's to soon to start beating her" I said calmly.

"ok let's go" she said letting me lead the way. we walked all the way to the young girls room on the other side of the castle. When we got there Alice began knocking and I just started to laugh at her before I opened the door.

The girl was in there sitting in the middle of the floor meditating. I snuck in beside her and got in the same position. The girls eyes opened and she just stared at me and Alice.

She wasn't even scared. Yes this girl is definetly different.

"Hi my name is Rosalie, but you call me Mistress" I raised my eyebrows at her waiting for a rejection like one that came from all the rest. but all she did was blink.

She turned her head and looked at Alice who smiled at her weakly.

When the girl looked back at me she stuck both of her arms out toward me like an offering. "What are you doing?" She then just rolled her eyes and moved closer to me. I could hear Alice gasp and I didn't blame her.

Usually most people are scared to be in the same room with me.

But this girl was showing no fear as she got closer to me. Then she got on her knees and stuck both her arms out to me again. Suddenly it became clear, She was giving her self to me, without even a second thought.

I felt my eyes tear up for some unknown reason.

"Do you even know what you're doing?" I asked. She then got up and dug her hands into her pocket pulling out some sort of I.D. "Your name is Bella?"

She shook her head yes. I then lost my patience with her and slapped her across the face, Alice flinched across the room.

"You bitch! You will learn how to talk to your Mistress properly". She shook her head yes. "You are mine now! You are my little slut!"

Right after I said that everything about Bella changed.. Her eyes watered and she closed her eyes and started rocking back and forth.

I wacthed her confused.

After a little bit she opened her eyes and put her hands out hesitantly I looked at it curiously. Alice was looking at her as if she had a third head.

Bella then put the hand on the side of my face and I froze ; I was not used to this.

Bella smiled sadly. she removed her hand from my face and took one of my hands and brought it up to her chest. I could feel her heart beating.

"Bella what the fuck are you doing? I'm dangerous, I could kill you right now"

she dropped my hand and got closer to me now grabbing my hand gently. It gave me tingles all up my body. untill she put it on her

throat and looked at me expectantly.

"Wait. you want me to kill you?" i asked, she shook her head.

I got up and pushed her, then I left the room.

THIS IS DEFINETLY GOING TO BE A FUCKING CHALLENGE

**Ok well this is all for now on this story, I will update in a little bit, I hoped you liked it ... review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**In all honesty. I have NO excuse for why I haven't been updating. I just have been busy with other things and too lazy to remember you guys, which sucks because i'm loosing readers, so I am severly sorry. - X.C.B.L.X ( x. .love.x) **

R.P.O.V

I pushed her and left. I have never lost my temper so fast to anyone. I've yelled at people, i've raped girls, I have even beaten the living fucking shit out of them on countless ocations. This is different. It was not the fact that she was being a whiny bitch, no it's the complete opposite. SHE DIDN'T GIVE A SHIT.

I can not deal with this. I am about to go fire my men and ask why they brought me such a useles fuck. I mean sure I could definetly take her as mine, I had no doubt about it. She'd go willingly. thats the problem. I want someone who's going to fight me... make me work for it. not too much of course but enough to show that the bitch still had life. that she still had wants and desires, the joy I get out of crushing there dreams.

This girl HAD NO DREAMS. I probably can't hurt her anymore than she's already hurt herself, though I will admit I am a little... intrigued?

What's wrong with her?

Did someone hurt her?

Or is she really that scared of me?

"Rose, you haven't said anything since you lost it on Bella.. what's wrong?" Alice was staring at me, the strawberries long since forgotten at the bottom of her feet on the bed.

"Nothings wrong. and I didn't lose it on her... she was being stupid... who the fuck does that? she was willing to let me kill her without a second thought... what kind of crazy bitch does shit like that?" I wondered out loud frowning as I thought about it.

"_What kind of crazy bitch gets joy out of locking innocent girls up?" _ Alice murmured shaking her head in disgust at my outburst.

that was it. I turned around and glared her like I would for one of the bitches in here. "What the fuck did you just say!" I shouted. but she was already up and headed towards the door. She knew I wouldn't stop her. She was the one person I would never physically harm. so with that knowledge she left the door and eventually the Dark castle I have dawned as my home.

I sighed and got up from my bed... I was going for a walk.

I got up and started heading down the halls, no destination in mind, I was just interested in a little stroll.

but what I seen then just killed me.

Alice was there. So was Bella. And so was Edward... and bella did not look so pleased about that.

Alice was watching the whole thing trying to be the good person attempting to get Edward off of Bella. He had her up against a wall and she was glaring at him.

"Come on Bella! You're really not going to open your mouth? I remember when all you did was talk. What are you scared of me or something?" Edward then laughed in her face... and I got this weird feeling in my chest when she pushed against him and he didn't budge in the least.

"Come on babe, you remember the good times? when I used to come over and you would put my dick in your mouth... mmhhmm the things you did with your tongue" he whispered the last part as he lowered himself to run his tongue along her throat.

They definelty knew each other, but it wasn't in good term... and to be honest I was extemly pissed off ! where did he get the right ? I guess she was too because she was biting her lips so hard blood was flowing down her chin and her fist were clenched as if she wanted to punch somethg... but she still never opened her mouth.

But I didn't care. I'd had enough. this had to stop... he was not hers.

so I marched up to the two of them and yanked him off of her. then I pulled her closer to me to show not that I cared about her but that she was mine. she didn't care about that though because she then got closer to me and rested her head on my shoulder... I had to rain in my shock and so did Alice... I had lost it on her a couple of hours ago, and here she was hugging me as tight as she could. it's like she found comfort in me or something.

"Bella. I'm not protecting you" I said coldly but she just stared me right in the face with her chocolate brown eyes and got even closer to me, putting her hand up my shirt slowly and silently. her fingers running up my abdomen very slowly and I had to gasp at the sensation.

Alice heard my gasp and raised her eye browns. I wasn't in to slow foreplay like this and she knew it.

but all my attention was on the little girl.

"Bella I'm serious.. I wil fucking hurt you!" the last part was supposed to sound mean but my voice cracked because she was now rubbing my back as if she were trying to calm ME down.

this girl did not find me scary at all.

then the girl got out of my grip, glared at Edward with probably the most hatrid id ever seen and walked away,

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Alice said...

**Hope you liked it **,


	5. Chapter 5

"That girl is not scared of you at all" Alice muttered, her eyes wide at the statement she just made. I shook my head. " I'm going to go find her, you can go to sleep in my bed if you want I don't really care" I stated walking off into the direction of Bella's room.

When I got there I had all intentions of bitching her out for her little act today. When I got there she was sleeping, so I walked up shook her roughly. she began to stir and her eyes opened looking at me with confusion.

My heart kind of leapt for some unknown reason but I ignored and sat on her bed. glaring at her.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ALL ABOUT!" I screamed pulling her closer to me by the pair of very skimpy pajamas my men gave her to wear. Again all she did was stare back at me, not opening her mouth, she didn't even have the common sense to be scared of me. She was dealing with someone who could kill her easily.

"WHY DON'T YOU EVER OPEN YOUR FUCKING MOUTH YOU STUPID BITCH! MY BITCH! YOU KNOW THAT RIGHT, YOUR MY BITCH, MY SLUT!" I started screaming foul names at her in hopes that she would get the point that she was mine and was never leaving the castle so she better make the best of it and open her fucking mouth. When I looked back at her though it was just like earlier today when she shut off. She just stoped staring at me and was glaring at her comforters...

I grabbed her face and pulled it up so she would look at me. None of the bitches in here get to ignore me. She was crying the tears falling down her face. But she still didn't say anything.

Then she climped up ontop of my lap and put her arms around my neck. snuggling into me... I gasped at the forwardness, I was used to be touched, but usually I had to force people to touch me, Bella was touching me voluntarily for what ever reason I was not entirely sure.

She then got off of me and pulled her blankets down and got into them pulling me down next to her and snuggling into me, closing her eyes. It was like she fully intended on having me sleep in her bed.

"Bella what are you doing? You don't make the rules... I touch you when I want to! It doesn't work the other way around... Who the fuck do you think you are trying to make the rules in this place, I will end you!" I muttered the last part.

I wasn't lying. It's what happened here, It didn't matter what shape you came in, whether you be happy or not. Whithin the next week or two I would have you a shivering cold shell of nothing... I would brake you. There was no getting out of it...

The girls came in here , fresh and new and perfect... I made them stale and old and useles.

AND I DIDN'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK.

Because I was Mistress Rosalie.

Bella wasn't listening to me though. Snaking her hand up my shirt she began to glide her finger over my abdominal muscles very slowing and I would be lying if I said it wasn't making me feel good.

she then let her fingers wander and ran them just along my panty line making my pussy throb and twitch... she then took her hand out my shirt and closed her eyes.

That little fucking teaser .

well we'll see about that, Im not sleeping in her bed. and when she wakes up Im going to punish her... yes I was finally going to brake her in, and Im telling you, It was deffinetly going to hurt like a bitch.

Because this girl needed to learn her lesson, you dont fight fire with fire, you just get more fire...

this bitch was going to become scared of me, even if it was the last thing I did.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back. **

"Rosalie. What was that?" Alice was staring me down, waiting for me to answer her. Something I would have done If I had any clue myself. Who the fuck was this bitch and why did she feel the need to cuddle me like some adolesent teddy bear? I just shook my head at her. Fuck talking. I'm done with that shit. I am fucking tired of this whole day.

"Edward, I don't know what that was. I don't care either. Keep your hands off of what's mine. You got that?" his eyes were on the floor again. Good to know someone was listening to what I had to say for once. I don't understand his audacity though. I ran this place, _Who the fuck does he think he is? _ I need to kick the shit out of something. Out of someone.

"Rosalie..." Alice was still here. Something I should have expected... I did not want her here though. She was leaving anyway, let her go.

"Alice, you should leave. I have things to do here" I stated calmly, glancing at her from time to time waiting for her to second guess me for shutting her out. She always does. She just shook her head and walked off.

She's getting tired of me, I can see it. Everyone gets tired of me at some point in time. Fuck them!

I have little sluts here to keep me entertained, with what little arousment they can give me. No bitch says no to me.

I stood there glaring at Edward. He got the point and took his leave.

The whole castle was dark and lonely now. Found myself taking a few seconds to look at it. The cold grey floor perfectly clean from the bitches here scrubbing at it with their pathetic toothbrushes. Ghastly walls had nothing on them at all. Decorating this place with pictures of family would just be a nethargic thought. This place doesnt need anything.

My body is itching with the need to move, do something. I started walking down the hall way. Past the many doorways. through the kitchen and into the room where they were all caged.

There was a girl sitting cross legged in the middle of the floor. Her leg chained to the wall.

"Mistress, please I can't, No!" she was wailing. Banging her bony fists on the floor. Tears rushing down her chalky face. Yes, this is what I desperetly need.

"Stand the fuck up, Pet!" I growled at her. Rushing at her with not a thought in my head. No thoughts of Bella disrespecting me. No thoughts of her little spit with that worthless mule of mine.

Chains were smashed to floor within a few seconds. I had her against a wall shortly after. Her blue eyes were filled with fear as she bit her lips and started shaking her head. Begging me to stop. I loved it. Little bitch had life. She was trying to fight. It egged me on more.

My fingers wrapped around her throat. My knees slid there way up to her crotch. Her bony thighs were crushing me, she did not want this. I didnt care.

I pushed my knee against her, the girls head snapped back as she tryed to hold back her moan. Her nipples were hardening underneath her grey shabby shirt. I picked her up and chucked the bitch on the bed and got on top of her.

Tearing her clothes off and grabbing her tits. Blue eyes was screaming bloody murder now as my fingers found their way into her soiled undergarments to her pussy. Her slit was wet from arousal.

Little slut was fucking dripping. I pushed my fingers into her and starting tugging on her nipple with my teeth. I fucked the living shit out of her.

Basking in the sound of her screams.

"No Mistress!"

"Mistress, please!"

"I wont mess up again!"

"I'm sorry"

Shouted apologies never stopped coming out of her cracked little lips.

Little bitch was good.

Might steal this one.

Get rid of that Bella... No can't do that. She will be fucked. No one says no to me.

"Shut up Bitch! You bore me with your screaming. You stupid girl." I gritted out as I shoved my head back and started to grind the shit out her.

This girl may not cum but I was going to. I fucking owned this place. Her screams, were mine. Hair was mine. Fucking eyes were mine.

Everything in here is mine.

Soon everyone in here will learn that.


End file.
